


Two Knights Under the Stars

by NeptuneMereaux



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Gay, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Ship, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeptuneMereaux/pseuds/NeptuneMereaux
Summary: A Farfetch'd and a Corviknight meet after tragedy. A decade later, they're still together and closer than ever before. Farfetch'd has grown into a Sirfetch'd thanks to the mentorship of Corviknight. And what now? What will happen to these two dashing knights? Will they fall in love? Meet a tragic end? Both! Read to find out!





	Two Knights Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello again! A little something I wrote up about Corviknight and Sirfetch'd cuz I thought it was a cute pairing. I... Didn't proofread so hopefully there aren't too many errors. It isn't perfect, and I struggled with it, but I'm proud enough to post it. Please leave feedback and thanks for reading!

A/N: Hello again! A little something I wrote up about Corviknight and Sirfetch'd cuz I thought it was a cute pairing. I... Didn't proofread so hopefully there aren't too many errors. It isn't perfect, and I struggled with it, but I'm proud enough to post it. Please leave feedback and thanks for reading!

It was a beautiful, peaceful day. Birds were chirping, the grass was green, bees buzzing between blooming flowers. A young Farfetch'd was out with his family on a picnic, smiling happily. His name is Felix, and that day was his twelfth birthday. His only gift was a leek. This may be simple to some, but to Felix, it meant everything. In his family, receiving a leek at the age of twelve was a timeless tradition and a sign of maturity. He couldn't be happier. The rest of the day was lovely and happy, and Felix went to bed with a little smile on his face.

The sun began to rise the next day… Or so Felix thought. A warm glow caused his eyes to flutter open… He quickly realized that the glow was not from the sun.

Fire.

His heart lurched in his chest as he grabbed his leek and jumped free from his bed. He quickly ran out of his room, looking for his mom and his dad. That is when a metallic scent hit his nose… Blood. He dashed for his parents' room, his eyes shooting open as he rounded the corner. There was an Emboar. An ax was raised above his head as red blood pooled at his feet… His parents were unmoving. He let out a little whimper, causing the Emboar to quickly whip around, a crazed look in his eyes.

"Awh, a little kiddie lives here too… Heh, your parents were so weak, I'm sure you won't be much trouble…"

The Emboar began to walk menacingly towards Felix, his ax still dripping with blood.

And Felix ran. The Emboar lumbered after him, but luckily for Felix, his smaller stature made it easier to get away. Outside, his whole village was filled with screams and smoke, unrecognizable from the peaceful day before. Bandits were cutting their way through town, destroying everything that they could. Felix dashed between burning buildings as tears flowed from his eyes as he clung to the only thing he had left – his leek.

Felix figured his best bet at survival was to get out of the village while the bandits were still attacking in full force. He began making his way towards the outer gates of the town. Sure enough, the bandits weren't bothering to guard at this point, still focusing on destroying everything they could. So, he sprinted straight towards the gate. It got closer and closer, he was almost there.

Then, he tripped, sprawling out on the ground with a loud thud. As he stood up, he heard footsteps. His eyes darted up quickly, his pupils shrinking to pinpricks as he looked up into the eyes of the Emboar from before.

"Well, well, well… Seems like I got ya before you could get away. Say hi to yer family for me, will ya?"

The Emboar only laughed as Felix squeezed his eyes shut, the Emboar raising the ax over his head to attack…

CLANG!

Felix's eyes shot open at the loud noise. In front of him stood a Corviknight, his shield drawn. The Corviknight countered the Emboar with ease, blocking and slashing at the Emboar until he fell still. The Corviknight panted softly as Felix looked around, seeing more mercenaries dashing into the village to quell the bandits.

The Corviknight put his weapons away, turning to Felix and extending out his hand to help him up.

"Hey, are you alright…? Did that bad man hurt you?"

Felix shook his head and took the Corviknight's hand, standing up with his aid.

"N- No sir, I… I'm not hurt…"

"Well, that's great! Now, do you have any idea where your parents are? Have you seen them since…"

The Corviknight trailed off as Felix started crying and trembling.

"I… I saw them… B- But they were…"

The Corviknight quickly rushed to Felix's side, pulling him into a little hug, trying to do his best to comfort the younger Farfetch'd.

"I… I'm sorry. What happened here… I've never seen a bandit attack this brutal. I suppose that means you no longer have a home then, huh…? Well… If you'd like to… I'd be happy to have you tag along with me. I'll protect you, promise… Maybe one day, you can be a knight just like me! How does that sound…?"

Felix was quiet for a little… Then nodded. He truly had nowhere else to go and this Corviknight – even though he was just a stranger – had just saved his life. He couldn't be too terrible.

"O- Okay… I… I'm Felix."

"My name is Edgar. I promise that I will do my best to protect and train you… I guess that makes you my squire, huh? Bah, not that it matters… I just want to be there for you, as a friend."

Felix was quiet as he looked out over the burning village. The screams had quieted down at this point, the bandits now fully suppressed by the mercenaries that had come into town. Edgar put his arm around Felix, deciding it was for the best if the two went back to his mercenary camp.

The two walked off together, as the sun finally rose over the horizon.

_ **Ten Years Later…** _

"Happy 28th birthday, Edgar!"

"And happy 22nd birthday, Felix… I still can't believe we have the same birthdays… Crazy, huh?"

The two clinked their glasses together, both taking a small drink of booze before starting on the cake that sat between them.

"Felix, you didn't have to make us this whole cake… It's just the two of us celebrating, isn't it?"

"Uh… Yeah? So what? Cake is my favorite food and cooking is my favorite hobby… So why not? Besides, I've done it every year we've been on this crazy adventure together…"

Edgar let out a little chuckle as he swallowed a forkful of cake.

"And it gets more and more delicious each year. Thank you, Felix. I really appreciate it."

"Oh! I got you a little something!"

Felix took out a little box and a card, placing them on the table between the two.

"Not only is it your birthday, but it is our tenth friendiversary! Open it up!"

Edgar stopped eating, going to read the card first. He cleared his throat and read aloud:

"Dear Edgar,

Happy birthday and happy tenth friendiversary!

I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done these past ten years. Without you, I never would've evolved into the Sirfetch'd I am today. You've taught me so much, and I really appreciate everything you've done for me. It is hard to believe that tomorrow, we are going to go on our first true mission together. I know we can do it! We can accomplish anything together, Edgar, I am sure of it. And it is all thanks to you being my friend.

Thank you for everything, and here's to ten more years of friendship!

Love,

Felix

P.S. On that day ten years ago, I thought I would never be happy again.

Thank you for proving me wrong."

Edgar smiled a little, putting the card back on the table.

"Felix… Thank you. Just know that I would not be the man I am today without you by my side. I really appreciate having you too. And… I'm glad I got to prove you wrong. Your smile is too nice to go unseen…"

"Awh, thanks! It means a lot for you to say that… Now go on! Open your gift!"

Edgar popped the lid off of the little box, and inside were two golden bracelets.

"Felix…? You went out and bought these? But… They must've been—"

"Expensive, yes I know. I saved up for them… But our friendship is priceless, so our friendship bracelets should be too, right? Come on, try it on!"

Edgar slipped one over his hand before Felix took one and did the same.

"There! Now, we have something special to celebrate us…"

"Felix… Thank you. That was very sweet of you. I love them…"

Edgar smiled, getting up to pull Felix into a tight hug which he, of course, returned.

The rest of the night was filled with friendly banter and laughs, making for a joyous night before the stressful mission of tomorrow.

_ **The Next Day…** _

Their task wasn't complicated. Just take care of some bandits that were barricading a road on the south side of a nearby city.

The two marched off together. It was a cool, autumn day, the fall foliage out in full force. A small breeze wooshed through the branches, leaves falling to the ground beneath them. As they walked, the fallen leaves crunched softly beneath their feet.

Finally, they reached their destination. Up ahead, five or so bandits were blocking the road.

"Only five…? This shouldn't be so bad, Edgar."

"Yeah, today's an easy one. Alright, let's get 'em."

Felix and Edgar dashed forward. The bandits rapidly engaged them. Their leader was a bulky Charizard and naturally proved to be the more difficult opponent. The Charizard attacked Edgar, while Felix was occupied with the other four all on his own.

Luckily, even though Felix was outnumbered, the bandits were rather weak. As he defeated the fourth one, he heard a sharp cry of pain come from behind him. Whipping around, his eyes shot open wide. Pierced through Edgar's body was Charizard's long blade. The tip exited his back, stained red with his blood.

"EDGAR!"

The Corviknight slumped to the ground as the Charizard yanked his blade out from his chest.

"Was he your friend? What a shame… Good thing you'll be joining him, hm?"

The Charizard engaged with the Sirfetch'd, his blade smacking hard against his shield. Felix winced as he parried the Charizard's heavy blows… He felt as if he was doomed. But then it happened. Felix noticed that there was a little gap in the Charizard's armor, right by his neck… And he stabbed right at it.

Caught off guard, the Charizard was unable to defend from the fatal blow, falling unceremoniously to the ground. Felix ran to Edgar, kneeling down beside him and feeling for a pulse.

He was alive. Barely, but there was a pulse.

"Edgar, hang in there… I got you."

With a huff, Felix managed to lift the heavy Corviknight into his arms and started carrying him back towards town as fast as he could. It took him a while to reach the city, but as soon as he did he cried out for help.

Citizens quickly rushed to his side, gasping as they saw the wounded Corviknight in his arms. One happened to know a Blissey and quickly led Felix to her house. Once inside, the Blissey got to work on patching up Edgar. Luckily, the wound looked worse than it actually was. A few bandages and berries later, and Edgar was saved. He just needed some rest.

Felix stayed by Edgar's side throughout the night. Edgar woke with a little groan the next day.

"Urk… Felix…? Where are we? What happened…?"

Felix's heart jumped upon hearing Edgar's voice as he quickly wrapped his arms around the other in a tight hug.

"Edgar… I'm so glad you're okay…"

He then explained everything that happened over the course of the past day.

"So… You saved my life, huh? Guess we're even now, right Felix?"

"How could you joke at a time like this! But… I guess we kinda are, now that I think about it…"

A few more hours of chitchat between the two went by before the Blissey came in, looking over Edgar.

"Yep! He seems healed enough to leave. You're extremely lucky, Edgar… A couple more inches in either direction and you would no longer be with us. Please be careful out there… Oh! And before I forget. Our mayor has invited the two of you to our annual Autumn Ball next week as thanks for risking your life for all of us. I truly hope you can make it. She's even offering you free housing in the nicest hotel in town!"

Felix and Edgar thanked the Blissey before talking over the mayor's offer. The two agreed to attend the ball together and made their way to the hotel to check-in for the week.

_ **A Week Later…** _

Felix and Edgar walk together to City Hall, where the Autumn Ball is taking place. Felix is wearing a black shirt and tie with a white vest and slacks, while Edgar is wearing all black. The two both have a corsage. Edgar's was a little purple flower, while Felix's was a light green. They enter into the ballroom, the orchestra playing a nice some waltz music.

The two are approached by a Lucario, the mayor of the city. She welcomes the two of them and tells them to have a nice night, before rushing off with her husband to the dance floor.

Edgar extends his hand to Felix. "May I have this dance?"

"Oh…? Well, I suppose we could. Not many men dancing together, though…"

"Bah, don't be a bore. Let's go!"

Edgar grabs Felix's hand, moving quickly to the dance floor. Edgar puts his arm around Felix's waist, using his free hand to position Felix's arm around his own waist, before grabbing Felix's other hand. He smiled a little.

"Edgar, you know that I'm horrible at dancing."

"Felix, I don't care. I just want to have fun… Just follow my lead, I keep it simple."

The two started dancing together. Felix tried his best, but he stumbles a few times, stepping on Edgar's feet.

"Felix, relax… It's only me, right? If you relax, the dance will follow naturally. I promise."

"Okay, okay… I'll try."

Felix took a deep breath, slowly but surely getting into the groove of things. As the music picked up, the two began dancing and spinning a little faster, their suits billowing out behind them in a pattern of black and white.

Felix and Edgar were both smiling now as the music reached a crescendo, before coming to an abrupt and mellow end. All around them, dancing partners began kissing… Clearly, this song was meant for couples.

Felix blushed a little, but before he could even realize what was happening, he was pulled into a kiss, too. By Edgar. Felix's eyes shot open wide as his long-time friend kissed him for the very first time, his face turning bright pink. Edgar was blushing a little bit too, his eyes closed as he kissed the Sirfetch'd. Slowly, he broke away.

"E- Edgar… What… But…"

"F- Felix, I… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me… I…"

He trailed off, quickly pulling away from Felix as he rushed off the dance floor in a flash.

"Edgar, wait! I- I didn't mean it like that!"

Felix rushed after Edgar, unable to find him. Then, he sees a door ajar that led to some stairs.

"Maybe he went that way…"

Felix opened the door, walking up the stairs. At the top, he opened another door to find himself out under the night sky, stars twinkling above as he stood out on a balcony. Sure enough, there was Edgar, looking out over the city.

"Edgar, I…"

"Felix… I… I've been meaning to talk to you about this ever since you saved me last week. Please, sit down."

Felix walked to Edgar's side, sitting down beside him.

"Felix… Ever since you saved my life last week… I… I realized something important. I don't want to be a knight anymore… I don't want to keep fighting and putting my life on the line…"

"Then… Why do you…?"

"Well… I think the reason I'm still doing it is for you…"

"…For me?"

"Yes. Felix, you mean the world to me. You've been my only friend for the past decade, someone I can trust. When I first became a knight eleven years ago, I had nothing to lose. No family, no friends… So who cared if I died. Now? Well… I have you, Felix. I can't just keep putting my life on the line… I have you to live for now."

"…Me…? I… Edgar…"

"Felix. I'm in love with you. I have been for years now… I just… Didn't want to ruin everything by telling you. I didn't know if you felt the same way, and the last thing I ever wanted to do was ruin our friendship… I… Couldn't lose you…"

"Edgar… I… I love you too. You are the kindest and sweetest person I've ever met and I… It's relieving to hear you say the same thing. I didn't want to ruin this either…"

Edgar let out a little cry, moving to pull Felix into a tight hug.

"Thank Arceus… I'm so happy you feel the same way about me… All I want in life is to spend the rest of it with you by my side. And if we remain knights… That time will be too short. I want to settle down. Make a life together…"

"I… But what would we do…?"

"Well… I was thinking… You love to cook, right? And I'm pretty good with money and numbers… Maybe… We could set up a little restaurant together…?"

"A restaurant…? I… Yes. Absolutely… That was always my dream as a child. And to be able to do it together with you…? How could I possibly say no?"

"Felix… Thank you. I guess that settles it, huh? We can start our new lives together… I… Should have enough saved up to get us a little place in town. We can live upstairs and have our restaurant downstairs… Does that sound good?"

"Absolutely… I'm excited, Edgar, to start this new chapter with you… Thank you."

"Of course, Felix… I love you with all of my heart."

"And I love you with all of mine…"

The two embraced each other and kissed once more, starting their new life together as lovers.

_ **A Year Later…** _

"Happy birthday, Edgar!"

"And happy birthday, Felix."

"Hard to believe we've served ten thousand people already… I guess people really like this place, huh?"

"Well, it is all thanks to your cooking, hun. It is truly something special."

"Awh, Edgar… You're just saying that…"

"If I was, we wouldn't be so successful, now would we?"

"I suppose you're right…"

"No, I am right, trust me."

Edgar smiled across the table at Felix. In the year since they've started their business, they've been immensely successful. Word had spread, and already people were coming from far off places to try out their restaurant. It still wasn't gigantic but they were well on their way.

"Now it's my turn to get you a gift, Felix. Only fair since you got me one last year."

Edgar reached out, putting a big box on the table, with a card on top.

"O- Oh my… Edgar, what is this…?"

"Read the card and open it… I hope you like it."

Felix opened the card and read it aloud.

"Dear Felix,

Happy birthday.

Love, Edgar"

"… That's it?"

"Hey, you know me. I'm not a great writer… Now come on, open the box! I know you'll love it."

Felix chuckled, putting the card down as he began tearing the wrapping paper off of the big box. He untied the ribbon, and the sides of the box fell down. Inside, was a bouquet of flowers, a small box, and a handwritten note. Felix unfolds the note and reads it aloud.

"Felix, will you marry..-! Yes! Oh, Edgar… Yes. A million times yes!"

Edgar beamed as Felix quickly got up from the table and went to hug his now fiancé. Edgar opened the box. Inside were two golden bands, each set with a little diamond. He slipped one onto Felix's hand, and another onto his own.

"I love it… Oh, today is just… Perfect! Edgar, thank you… I… I love you so much…"

"And I, you… I told you I wanted to start my life with you… I will never go back on that promise."

Felix kissed Edgar passionately before the two spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

_ **Six Months Later…** _

An orchestra plays as Edgar and Felix walk down the aisle together, hand in hand. Both wear the same outfits they wore together at the ball one and a half years ago. They reach the altar, turning to look into each other's eyes as the Minister begins his speech.

"Do you, Edgar, take Felix to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Felix, take Edgar to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Edgar, will you be there for Felix, in sickness, and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And Felix, will you be there for Edgar, in sickness, and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by Mayor Lucille, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."

The two embrace and kiss as the orchestra starts playing again. The little audience of their former mercenaries and restaurant fans applaud the two as they kiss.

In the decades that followed, Edgar and Felix lived an amazing life together. They adopted several children together, each of which grew to do great things. When age caught up with them, they died together, on the same day, in each other's arms. Neither could live a second without the other by their side.

The end.


End file.
